


Let Him Down Gently

by OneOddKitteh



Series: Vivant Avec Un Démon [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, Demon Dean Winchester, Demon!Dean, M/M, Makeup Sex, Men of Letters Bunker, living with a demon is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneOddKitteh/pseuds/OneOddKitteh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an altercation, Dean's pissed off, Sam's stuck on the ceiling, and Castiel is easily placated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Him Down Gently

“Dean Winchester, let Sam off the ceiling right now!”

Castiel met Dean’s black eyed glare with a glowing glower of his own.

“He was trying to exorcise me,” Dean told Cas. “Last time _you_ did that, and I ended up down there for a week before the dicks told Crowley I was there!”

“You’d been singing that goddamn Asia song for an hour,” Sam yelled back. “For God’s sake Dean!”

Castiel raised his eyes to the ceiling and took a deep breathe. He’d been dealing with the aftermath of Metatron for weeks, and he was exhausted.

“Let him down,” he said warningly.

He was prepared for Dean’s next move, which was to let his brother drop face first towards the floor. Castiel cushioned the fall, before turning back to his demonic lover.

“Come with me, right _now,_ ” he commanded, turning and walking out of the room.

They’d barely closed the door to their room before Cas threw Dean at the wall with a flick of his wrist. Dean’s worried green eyes flicked straight to black as he landed clumsily.

“You do _not_ abuse your power to hurt your brother,” Cas snarled at the bristling demon in front of him. “I do not care for bullies, Dean Winchester.”

Dean bared his teeth at Castiel, his real form shaking with anger.

“He tried to _exorcise_ me,” he snapped.

“I don’t _care,_ ” Cas yelled at him, a little hint of his true voice making Dean flinch despite himself. “He is human, and he is your brother. Your moral compass may not be what it once was, but I will not have you hurting Sam!”

Dean twitched a little, a flicker of repentance crossing his face before it was covered with something else entirely. Lust.

“You’re really hot when you’re angry,” he said.

It was provocation, and Castiel knew it. It didn’t stop him pushing Dean into the wall with the force of his anger, faces only inches apart.

“You’re a frivolous, evil, stupid, _asshole_!” Castiel hissed at the ex-human.

Demon eyes stared back at him, the same eyes that would have once been dark green around his pupils. Their gaze flicked down to his mouth, Dean’s own parting slightly to allow his tongue to dart out and wet his lips.

 

Sam already had Dean’s keys in hand, laptop bag on his shoulder. “Selfish dick, keeping me on the fucking ceiling for hours and then turning punishment into sex, fucking asshole of a brother,” he was muttering under his breath as he slammed the door behind him, Dean’s moan echoing through the house alongside the sound of breaking furniture.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a few more of these drabbles, if how much time I spent giggling inanely at tumblr posts is any indication! Look forward to a few additions to the series soon :)


End file.
